peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 January 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-01-18 ; Comments (Adapted from message from "thebarguest" to Peel Mailing List) *Having made the existing 30-minute version of this show available to the Peel community a few years ago, I fortunately recently came across this expanded version (80 minutes). This is truly a classic Peel show - one of the best I've ever heard from my favourite period. *An unusual jokey intro/opening (possibly unique) - was this a prank by a "Paul"? *Sessions are by a great little reggae band called Carnastoan (which Peely pronounces "Cornerstone" all the time), and Pink Industry from Liverpool. *There's a record by a chap called Timmy Thomas from 1972, which starts off sounding like Ultravox circa 1978, a great gothy, Cure-esque number from a New Zealand outfit called Dance Macabre - very 1982 - some simply spliffing reggae from Yellowman, and three songs from Californian eccentric and Zappa's friend/enemy, Captain Beefheart. *Peely's banter is top class - funny, interesting, almost stand-up quality. (Other) *Further remastered version now available, courtesy of Bill (see Files section below). *Captain Beefheart's birthday was the previous Friday. *Mary Monday & The Bitches single was found in John Peel's Record Box. He remarks how difficult it is to get hold of a copy. *Session band Pink Industry were the successors of Pink Military, who were themselves an off-shoot of Big In Japan. *Milkshakes featured guitar and vocal skills of "Wild" Billy Childish, previously been in the Pop Rivets. Peel mentions that Childish has been pestering him to play a track from the band's debut album, but he claims he'd lost his copy and only received a new one that evening, *More on this show at Kat's Karavan. *A short extract from this show, featuring the Pink Industry session track 'Tomorrow', was used on the BBC crime thriller The Field Of Blood in 2011. Sessions *Pink Industry #1 (first broadcast, recorded 1982-01-04) *Carnastoan #1 (repeat, recorded 1981-12-01, first broadcast 1982-01-04) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Revillos: Hip City, You Were Meant For Me (single - Bongo Brain b-side) Superville *Mary Monday & The Bitches: Pop Gun (single - I Gave My Punk Jacket To Rickie b-side) Malicious *Carnastoan: Give A Damn (session) *A Certain Ratio: Crystal (LP - Sextet) Factory *Jimmy Thomas: Hang Right On In There (7" single) Osceola *Timmy Thomas: Why Can't We Live Together? (single) Mojo *Pink Industry: The Final Cry (session) *DAF: Der Mussolini (single) Virgin *Yellowman: Adam & Eve (LP - Them A Mad Over Me) J&L *Danse Macabre: Conditioner (12" single) Reaction (tape flip) *Method Actors: Rang-A-Tang (double LP - Little Figures) Armageddon - short clip Trailer for Adrian Love's Talkabout *Carnastoan: Progressive News (Peel session) *Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band: Diddy Wah Diddy (single) A&M *Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band: Grow Fins (LP - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise *Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band: Dirty Blue Gene (LP - Doc At The Radar Station) Virgin *The Lone Ranger: Collie Dub (LP - Rosemarie) Techniques / Black Joy *The Milkshakes: Bull's Nose (LP - Talking 'Bout...) Milkshakes MILK-0 *Pink Industry: Tomorrow (Peel session) *Smiley Lewis: Down Yonder We Go Balling *Public Image Ltd: Careering (LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Song Of Solomon (LP - Don't Underestimate The Force, The Force Is Within You) J&L File ;Name *(1) Peel 820118 - pt1.mp3 *(2) Peel 820118 - pt2.mp3 *(3) RADIO 1 18 01 82 JOHN PEEL.MP3 *(4) 1982-01-18 John Peel Radio (Incomplete).mp3 ;Length *(1) 39.01 *(2) 40.46 *(3) 29.57 *(4) 1.19.53 ;Other *(1), (2) Remastered version: ("the barguest") I've remastered the original mp3 files using Audacity - if anyone would like these to have a go themselves, just ask and I'll upload them. I think the audio quality now is pretty good FM (and stereo); it would be very nice if the 400 Box provided the rest of the show. *(3) Shorter original shared version (starts Talkabout trailer, ends at Pink Industry song Tomorrow) *(4) Brings together (1) and (2) in one file, with additional remastering. (thebarguest: "There must be some out there who like to remake/remodel old music recordings (Hi Bill !)". Bill: "OK, well I had a go, but only to make it more "listenable" to my ears, the very one's that were destroyed by Black Sabbath at the Liverpool Empire in 1975. I couldn't find the Danse Macabre or Methos Actors songs, or I would have patched them in.") *Many thanks to thebarguest and Bill! ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=E14YTH9D * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=0KS2JJEC * (3) Kat's Karavan / John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * http://tinyurl.com/4xq8tfp Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online